Dirty Dancing
by BeyondBelief01
Summary: Who'd have thought Dirty Dancing was one of their common interests?


**A brand new fic! It's a one shot, but I hope you like it. I'd like to thank Sa****rah and Myriam for helping me with this fic and I'd like to thank bb Sianna for coming up with the best line EVER (Sianna, a bush baby in tinfoil is coming your way!). Thanks girls!**

**Things**** you should know about this fic: well, Will and Emma are in a relationship and they live together. And yes, it contains adult themes. That's pretty much it, I think. Oh, right, I want to point out that I've never written something like this before, so be nice, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, I just wrote this story for fun. (Mind you, I had a lot of fun writing it.)**

It was summer in Lima, Ohio. Hot summer days, hot summer nights. Hot days meant girls in shorts and flipflops walking down the street, while children were dancing in the water the garden hose produced. Hot summer days also meant show-off neighbors mowing the lawn. Hot nights meant sleeping with the window open and waking up with sweat sticking to your body, so badly, that you had to peel back the sheets off because they were clinging to your legs.

Emma could handle summer days, but quite frankly, she hated summer nights. She would wake up at least twice a night, just to find herself tangled in the sheets and she felt uncomfortable every single time. She'd need to take a shower and change the sheets without waking Will. Now they were a couple, he slept next to her, every night, even though they hadn't done "the nasty" yet. She knew the right time would be there eventually. Hot days made her hornier than she'd admit and she felt she was nearly ready, she was starting to accept her feelings even if sometimes they scared her a little more than she cared to admit. Will didn't seem to be bothered by the weather as much, he was just his nice, sometimes silly, handsome self. Sometimes when she was moving around at night, he'd wake up and watch her, but most of the times he slept through everything.

Summer nights made her uncomfortable, but summer days made her happy. She loved to wear bright colored dresses made of soft cotton. In their own appartment she mostly walked barefoot, but when Will took her outside, she wore a pair of comfortable flats. They often ventured to the park, but she watched every step she took, being over cautious of where she put her feet. The gentleman he is, he led around threats like chewing gum and he never let go of her hand. She loved spending time with Will, certainly now it was summer holidays. They spent their days doing nothing but relaxing, grocery shopping and the occasional cleaning, mostly talking nonsense and occasionally discussing the inevitable subjects of Glee club and school, neither quite able to fully separate their work life from their home life.

One day in the afternoon, after dinner, they were on the couch together. Inside their appartment it was a bit cooler than outside, that's why they spent most of their time inside. Emma tried to avoid any situation that resulted in perspiration, even the mere thought of the darkening patched appearing on soft cloth made her slightly lightheaded. It was during one of their days home that Will came up with an idea for when the summer holidays had ended. He'd let the glee kids sing songs from movies. They discussed which movies could be used and as it turned out, they didn't have a very similar taste when it came to musical movies.

"What about Mamma Mia?" Emma asked, her head was on Will's shoulder; her bare legs pulled up beside her on the couch. Her hands were holding an empty glass, but she was too lazy to get up and put it down on the table. She didn't want to move, she was in a perfect place.

"Hmm, no. I think Rachel would love that, but I don't think it would be in favour of the rest of the group," Will said while he played absentmindedly with a strand of her curls, twisting it slowly around his finger.

"Hair," he suggested, his dismissal marked by Emma wrinkling her nose.

"No, I never liked that movie. All the long and dirty hair, I just couldn't watch it, it was too gross," she said, "what about, uhm, Moulin Rouge? That's a good movie and it has a few beautiful songs."

"Maybe, I could try to let them sing 'Come What May', but then again, I'm not really looking for a duet. I want all the kids to be in the spotlight, I want all of them to show their very best, not just two of them," Will explained and he pondered deeply about more musical movies.

"What about Dirty Dancing?" he said eventually, "okay, that's not really a musical, but it has some songs in it."

"Will, do you like Dirty Dancing? I never expected that!" Emma said with a giggle, "it's one of my favourites, I've watched it so many times and I just can't get enough of it."

"To be honest, I haven't seen it in a very long time, because Terri hated it. She was always making fun of me for liking it," Wil said, a smile on his face due to her admission "but if you really like it, maybe we could rent the DVD sometime?"

"I always dreamed of being as good of a dancer as Baby," Emma said, a dreamy look on her face and not really answering Will's question, "I even have a CD with the music on it. I got it from my brother when cd's just started to replace cassette tapes. I still have it, it should be somewhere in the CD rack." Her voice trailed off dreamily, her mind flickering back to memories of her singing along to the melodies with her hairbrush in her hand, while no one was watching of course.

"What's your favourite song?" he asked, his fingers still tangled in her hair, but they had stopped moving. He moved his hand from her hair to the soft fabric of her yellow summer dress.

"I loved the scene with 'The Time of my Life', because in that scene she opens up to him and she trusts him completely," Emma said, but she didn't say she hoped to be like that too, she hoped that her moment would be there soon.

Suddenly, Will let go of her and stood up from the couch. Emma looked at him, confused and silently mourning the loss of his body warmth.

"Do you want to dance?" Will said, reaching for her hand and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," she said, fiddling with one of the ribbons on her yellow dress, but she accepted his hand and got on her feet as nevertheless.

"Ah, Emma, but this could be fun. We've danced before and to be honest, you're a pretty good dancer," he said and Emma blushed at his compliment. She still wasn't convinced she could do it though.

"That was a waltz, Will! That's a dance I know pretty well, but I'm really not into latin american dances, not at all."

"Do you know the steps?" he asked, "doesn't matter if you don't, we can just try."

"I think I know them, yes," Emma said. She had seen the movie a thousand times, if not more. She secretly liked to practice the dance steps in her room when she was a teenager, but she never had a partner to practice with. Knowing her problems with touching other people, it probably had been better that way. This all had been a long time ago and she wasn't sure if she could remember all the right steps.

"You can do this. Just follow me, I'll lead," Will reassured her.

"Okay," she said and his face brightened up, "there's just one thing."

"Tell me," he replied, waiting for her to answer.

"Please don't lift me, Will," she said walking to the middle of the living room, "it's not that I don't trust you, but I just think I'm not good enough to do that and there is too little space in here, yes, there's too little space." She rambled, her eyes scanning the room nervously.

Will smiled at her nervous rantings. "It's okay, I promise I won't lift you. Now let me find this CD," he said and he started to search for the right disc in their expansive CD collection. Emma looked at him and she felt a bit nervous, knowing that the dance they were about to do was very passionate. The prospect of having Will's hands all over her made her insides twist in a good, very good way.

She replayed the last scene of the movie in her head, but instead of Patrick Swayze's voice there was suddenly a different voice that sent the bad kind of shivers down her spine. Emma could hear Sue's voice yelling "no one puts bush baby in the corner!" but she quickly shook her head and slapped herself mentally. Sue Sylvester was such a horror, that woman was even haunting her in her daydreams.

Emma snapped out of her daydream and focused on the man in front of her, who had already slid the disc into the player, the soft sounds of the song drifting into her ears, as his hands found her hips, pulling her really close.

"Are you ready?" Will whispered and all she could do was nod, her eyes digging into his as she slowly moved her hands to his shoulders, the music softly playing on the background. She almost gasped when he dipped her low and moved her around. She had always skipped this part when she had been practicing as a teenager, because dipping yourself is a pretty hard thing to do, but she knew what was coming next.

He turned her slowly until her back was flush with his muscular chest, until they swayed together in perfect formation, her chest meeting the rise and fall of his own as they slowed to an almost stop. His hand dropped to find hers, bringing it up slowly to hook around his neck, his fingers trailing down her lower arm towards her elbow, before moving to trace over the defined muscle in her upper arm. She wasn't a very ticklish person, but she jerked her arm lightly when his fingers moved to the sentive area under her arm. His lips curled into a smile and although he couldn't see he knew she was smiling back, he knew she was enjoying this a lot.

Just like she had expected, she couldn't remember all the right steps, but Will was a great leader and they made the best of it. He really was quite a good dancer. Emma wasn't really steady when it came to swirling around, but she tried to make it look as natural as possible without getting too dizzy. She also noticed that Will often pulled her closer than necessary, but she didn't complain, because she loved it and she felt secure in his arms. The sensuality of their dance was undeniable and she felt it in every part of her body.

When they were halfway through the song Will did something that was not in the script. According to the original choreography they had to move really close again after a twirl, but Will stopped Emma in her movements. Staring into her eyes, he moved his head down and let his nose touch hers. They shared one more look and their lips met in a soft, yet passionate kiss. The sexual tension they had built up during the dance showing at once.

Emma wasn't wearing shoes, so she was a lot smaller than Will. She gasped against his mouth when he shortly lifted her in the air. When he put her on the floor again, she playfully pushed against his chest.

"I thought I told you not to lift me!" Emma joked and she rested her head against his chest. The music was still playing in the background, but neither of them paid attention to it. They were swaying a bit, but not really dancing.

"But you're good at this!" Will said with a smirk on his face.

"Good at what? Dancing?" she asked innocently and she felt Will's chest move as he laughed.

"Yeah, that too," he whispered into her hair.

"You're quite a good 'dancer' yourself," Emma said and she looked up, she actually liked to tease him verbally, but Will had other intentions.

"Mmm, don't talk," he said and he put a finger against her lips before replacing his finger with his mouth. His hand came to rest on the small of her back and he pulled her as close to his body as possible. A mutual groan could be heard when she felt his arousal press into her leg. She realized he actually wanted her, and she couldn't keep on denying him from what he wanted.

Emma thought about this dance in the movie, a dance in which a woman finally gained the confidence to do what she'd feared before and that was when realization hit her. The voices grew louder until they were shouting at her to comply. It felt like she had fallen in a river, the current sweeping her up and there was no way she could swim back. She wanted this, she had made her decision, and she really wanted to take this step. and there was no way she could swim back. She wanted this, she had made her decision, she really wanted to take this step.

She put her hands against his chest and pushed him softly, but hard enough to stop him from kissing her.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked, looking worried.

"No, no, nothing is wrong, I just want to tell you something, and I figured you'd want to listen and I couldn't really tell you while you were occupied, so that's why I stopped you," she said. Her word vomit came out at once, but now Will was waiting for her to go on, she couldn't say what she wanted to.

"I..." she breathed, "I want..."

She wanted to get the words out of her mouth, but she couldn't say anything sensible. All she could do was avoid his gaze, until Will softly put his hand on her shoulder. That touch reassured her and it made her feel more confident, it gave her the power to control herself again.

"Will," she said, "I think I want uhm, I want you to touch me," her voice was shivering and she suddenly felt very nervous, "you know, _touch_ me."

His eyes were focussed on hers, staring at her like she was a breathtakingly beautiful painting in an art gallery.

"Wh-...are you sure?" he said, the hestitation being painfully obvious. She didn't want him to think she'd run away again, she'd done that before, but she was sure it wouldn't happen this time. Besides, she was asking him to touch her, she wanted him to discover her a bit, it wasn't her intention to go any further than that.

She didn't say anything, she simply got hold of his hand and led it to the hem of her dress letting go once she felt his flesh on her leg. His hand moved involuntarily moving to rest on her thigh in order to stop the shaking that had overtaken his extremities.

"Do you mean," he said, and he didn't continue, he moved his fingers slowly tracing a path of lazy circles to a place no man had ever been. He stopped at the border of her panties.

"Do you mean," he said once again, "touching you _there_?"

She looked at him, his expression never changed. She nodded and her eyes were wide open, she felt like she was barely breathing.

"Just," Emma said nervously, "touching. Just that. Nothing more."

"If that is what you really want," he said and she nodded again, finding herself unable to speak, "we should take this to the bedroom."

"Uhm, yes, we should," she whispered, "Will, could you please wash your hands first? That seems...safer."

"Sure, I'll do anything to make you feel 'safe'," Will said, and he took her hand, leading her to the bathroom to show her he was actually washing his hands. Fortunately, their bathroom had a connecting door to their bedroom, so once he was done he took her hand again and led her to the bedroom.

And then he was standing in front of her, both a bit unsure of what to do.

"I want you to undress me," she said bluntly, she was a bit surprised by her own forwardness. She saw Will wetting his bottom lip and suddenly his hands were on her as he slowly untied the ribbon on the front of her dress.

Emma, already feeling nervous, began to feel it even more when Will carefully lifted her dress over her head. He neatly folded the dress and put it on the chair in their room. When he turned back to her, Emma felt a bit insecure. She was just standing there in her matching bra and panties and he was looking at her, admiring her and he had no idea how uncomfortable he was making her.

"Will, you're, uhm, staring," she said and he snapped out of what appeared to be some sort of trance.

"I'm so sorry Emma, but you're just too beautiful not to look at. I already knew this, but I realized once it again: I'm such a lucky guy to have you," he stepped closer to her and he touched her sides with his hands.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Emma mumbled.

"What? Do you want me to get undressed as well?" he asked, he obviously hadn't expected that.

"No, no, no," suddenly her eyes were even bigger than normal, "I didn't mean that, it was just...just a slip of the tongue."

"Okay," he replied and he kissed her softly. This kiss didn't last very long, but during the kiss Will's hands had made their way up back and he had unhooked her bra. She admired his skills; she was lucky to have someone who was experienced with the things she was absolutely not. He removed her bra and put it neatly on her dress. He stared at her again, trying to look at the full image, but she noticed that his eyes were drawn to her chest area. She blushed because of the intensity of his gaze.

He closed the gap between their bodies again and his hands reached the seam of her lacy panties. Like she had been hit with a baseball bat, Emma practically jumped backwards. She immediately realized her mistake.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, her voice nothing more than a high pitched whisper.

"It's okay," Will tried to calm her down, "don't worry, do you want to do it yourself?" he asked and she nodded. He created a bit of space between the two of them and she slowly got rid of her panties. Once again she caught him staring at her, but she noticed it didn't bother her as much as before. She folded the last piece of clothing and put it on the pile on the chair.

"Sit down on the edge of the bed," Will said gently and she moved to sit on the bed, her heart beating so hard she was afraid he could hear it. Her blood was running through her veins at high speed. Will sat down next to her and he cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumb softly stroking her flustered cheek.

"Lay down," he said, keeping his voice to a minimal volume and she did what she was told. Her head was resting on the pillow, her auburn hair spread like in one of Botticelli's most famous paintings, _The Birth of Venus_.

"I want to do this right, so if something hurts or just doesn't feel right, just say stop and I'll stop," Will said.

Lying there, naked with no barrier of clothes to protect her, Emma knew there was no way back. She was excited about it, yet she feared what was yet to come. She knew it was going to change her life.

Will lay down next to her on his side, and he put his hand on her side, softly sliding down to her hip where he paused. His hand began to stroke her hip and he was so close to that place she had hidden for so long. She felt her whole body tense, but not in a good way, and for one second she thought she wasn't ready to go through this experience at all. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, Will's face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Just relax, Em," Will whispered and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "just relax."

Emma let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding back. "Okay. Just relax," she told herself.

He moved his hand closer and closer when suddenly, his thumb touched the most sensitive spot of her body and she gasped audibly. The electricity that suddenly seemed to flow through her body made her go crazy, and all her senses were getting an overdose of impulses. Everything she felt was concentrated in one part of her body, one part that had never been used like this before. She had to bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out, but she bit it so hard she was afraid it was going to bleed. That single touch left her craving for more.

More is what he gave her when he started circling his thumb, soflty and carefully stroking her and driving her crazier and crazier. She just couldn't get enough of that wonderful feeling, the flame building up in her core rising higher and higher with each movement. She gasped again, harder than she ever had and Will looked into her eyes.

"Do I need to stop?" he asked and Emma thought the answer was so obvious, but she managed to say something, probably not her most coherent sentence ever, but at that moment she couldn't bring it up.

"No. Don't. Stop," she breathed and she immediately bit her lip again. She didn't want to be loud, but she had the feeling she wouldn't be able to hold back the scream that was building up in her throat.

When Will moved his fingers to stroke her slick folds, she almost had a literal knee-jerk reaction. It was just too much, and even though she knew that it was a bit lame to achieve an orgasm just from stroking, but she knew that was what was going to happen.

"Oh gosh! Oh..." she exclaimed when she felt she wasn't going to last any longer.

"It's okay. Let go," he whispered in her ear, he served her with one last, subtle stroke, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and she clutched the sheets with her right hand, her hand coloring white because of the force she used. For the first time in her life, she felt completely out of this world, she completely surrendered herself to a power she didn't know it existed.

When her climax had subsided, she came down to earth again and she opened her eyes. She had no idea when she had closed them, but she could see Will when they were open. She smiled.

"Wow," she breathed, "just, wow."

"Wow...my thoughts exactly!" Will said "God, Emma, you are so beautiful, you have no idea," he continued, "was that your first time?"

She nodded and she felt her cheeks color. She pressed her naked form against his body, almost as if she was hiding herself from him.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm happy to be the first man to do this to you."

"_Probably the only man__ ever," _Emma thought, but she didn't say that out loud.

"I'm really proud of you, Emma," Will said, "you've gotten so far since we started...well, 'us'."

Hearing him use the word 'us' made Emma's heart swell. She buried her head in his chest and she could feel the steady beat of his heart through his shirt. They were lying there for some time, in the hot summer air. The sheets of the bed were sticking to her, but this time she didn't really notice it.

"Emma," he said eventually, a hint of laughter in his voice, "I really love lying here with you, but I actually need to take a very, very cold shower. I know you probably want to take a shower too, but please let me go first this time."

Emma looked up and she felt a bit ashamed: she felt like she had been very selfish, but on the other hand, she was proud of her accomplishment. What was probably a small step to take for other women, had been an enormous step for her. She knew that, at that moment, Will needed that shower more than she did.

"Okay. You go first," she said and Will smiled at her.

"Thanks honey, you're the best," he replied and he kissed her soundly on her mouth, "I love you."

The smile that was on Emma's face after Will said those words could have easily lit up the whole room. She was just so happy and so overwhelmed about everything, a shower could wait.

He got off the bed and she rolled onto her side, her head resting on her hand. She watched him leave and she heard him turn on the shower. She sank back into her pillow, her eyes turning towards the ceiling. She could barely believe that this had actually happened tonight. What began as dancing ended up in her wall breaking down and wanting more. She shook her head.

"It was _so hot_," she muttered under her breath, "so. Hot."

Tonight had been her night. Maybe she had been selfish, maybe it hadn't been the right timing, but she didn't care. It had been _her_ night.

And she knew that next time, she would be ready to touch him too. Next time, it would be _their_ night.


End file.
